Because I don't want to see (your pathetic crying face)
by pomidor
Summary: Tsukishima never expected to get his hand slapped away by Yamaguchi. or The one in which Tsukki has unexpected problems with his companion and finally starts understanding. (This is slash, TsukiYama. Get away haters.)


Why must he eat with those idiots? Tsukishima got sick just from watching Hinata and Kageyama throw as much food into their mouths as possible, often missing and leaving the table in horrible state. He didn't need this stupid weekend trip. He turned to Yamaguchi to share his thoughts. Yamaguchi is surely annoyed by this trip as well (even if he wasn't, he would agree).

His friend however wasn't completely clean either. He had a spot made from sauce on his cheek. Looking like those pigs before them was unacceptable, so Tsukishima decided to get rid of the disgusting substance.

He didn't expect for his hand to get slapped away.

Yamaguchi looked as shocked as the rest of the table.

"Sorry, Tsukki." He mumbled leaving the table, and saying something about going to bed earlier.

He could feel the attention other club members directed at him. It was embarrassing, and while he tried to keep a straight face like always, he probably looked angry. That would explain why no one asked.

It was happening a lot lately. Not that Tsukishima paid it any attention. Yamaguchi was still following him around, laughing at his teasing and generally 'Tsukki'ing'. He just seemed to keep a little more distance. Earlier if Tsukishima tried to back up he would probably fall into him, because Yamaguchi didn't know the meaning of the word personal space. Thus, Tsukishima didn't back up without checking.

This situation wasn't normal, but Tsukishima didn't want to bother with explaining it.

Fine, maybe he should have bothered with it. Then Yamaguchi wouldn't fall into a jumping Hinata and cause general uproar in the gym just because their hands touched a little when he was giving Tsukki his glasses back.

Tsukishima didn't comprehend this. It's not like they haven't touched in the past. True, he liked to maintain his space, but Yamaguchi became a part of his personal bubble a long time ago. The idiot even gave him massages sometimes. He saw no reason to start acting shy now.

Listening to Hinata's questions if they were fighting was becoming increasingly annoying anyway.

Yamaguchi sat in the corridor with an ice pack on his head. Hinata kicked him by accident earlier.

"Tadashi" he said with a commanding tone.

Yamaguchi stood up instantly, he knew that Tsukki called him by his name when he was angry at him. It didn't really happen often, maybe twice in his life. The first one was when he ate a piece of his strawberry shortcake without asking.

"W-what's wrong, Tsukki?"

"Don't pretend to be oblivious. It's getting pathetic, tell me what's happening."

Yamaguchi looked at his feet.

"Nothing's happening."

"Then start acting normally." He turned to leave but was stopped by Yamaguchi's words.

"I am acting normally, Tsukk- Tsukishima. I never realized before how it must look for others. I don't want any weird rumors to spread."

And he was gone.

Deciding to talk to someone was difficult but essential. He needed an outsider's opinion. As such Sugawara seemed to be the best choice. He was the only reasonable member of this team.

He didn't hear any weird rumors about them. Rumors concerning this club members were usually about Hinata and Kageyama. Checking wouldn't hurt anyway.

"What do you think about Yamaguchi, Sugawara-senpai?"

"What's with this question? I think he is a nice person in general."

"Anything more? How would you describe him to someone?"

"Well, probably that he's the only person you get along with? Like 'Tsukishima's best friend'?"

He sighed. This was going nowhere.

"Senpai, would you be surprised if me and Yamaguchi started dating?"

Sugawara spit his drink.

"Hypothetically speaking." Added Tsukishima. Why did he even decide to talk about it?

"I wouldn't be." Said Hinata that came out of nowhere to steal his food.

"Me neither." Kageyama was right behind him.

"I didn't ask for your opinion KageHina."

Both blushed.

"You're spiteful because your darling left you?" Why was Nishinoya here as well? Would this team ever stick to their business?

"On the other hand I can't imagine why Yamaguchi would want somebody with such a shitty personality. But he has a strange attachment to you. Maybe he's a masochist?" Hinata said with his mouth full, which was so hideous that Tsukishima decided to give him the food he couldn't finish.

So it was true. There were strange rumors about them. Yamaguchi was probably afraid of being called 'homo'. How pathetic.

Anyway, teasing was in his nature. Yamaguchi deserved to be taught a lesson.

"Tadashi."

He cornered the poor boy when the other was changing. Yamaguchi had his back to him and still didn't button his shirt. He tried to pass Tsukishima, but the other put his hands against the wall and got uncomfortably close, so close that Yamaguchi could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

"Wha- What are you doing, Tsu- Tsukishima?"

"Stop calling me that. It doesn't suit you."

"But you don't like to be called 'Tsukki'. You always get mad when someone calls you that."

"Well, someone who isn't you."

"Y- You see, that's why everyone think we're weird!"

Tsukishima got a little mad. He didn't try controlling himself anymore. He put his hand on Yamaguchi's naked stomach. The boy shivered.

"No, this is why. You see" he made a cross with his nail on Yamaguchi's stomach "the problem isn't that we're close or that we're touching. The way you react to it is a problem."

He smirked. How will you answer that Yamaguchi? You can't deny that it's mostly your fault.

The last thing he expected was for Yamaguchi to start crying. He was unsure how to react so he let the boy go. Yamaguchi sat down on the floor sobbing.

"I'm so- sorry, Tsukki. I know I'm pathetic. I know I'm disgusting. I just didn't want the other guys to make fun of you. It's not your fault I'm like that. If you don't want to be friends anymore I'll understand."

Tsukishima was taken aback. Was it a love confession? If so it was certainly a horrible one.

He sat down before Yamaguchi and started to button his shirt.

"Tsu-Tsukki, what are you doing?"

"You're asking that a lot lately, moron."

Yamaguchi's crying face was disgusting. He decided to do something about it. He worked quietly and waited for Yamaguchi to calm down.

"Come on." He took him by the hand and dragged him to the gym.

Great, everyone was here. This was gonna be embarrassing.

"Listen." He said and everyone instantly turned to him. "From this day on Yamaguchi is my boyfriend. Anybody who touches him is dead meat."

He didn't wait to see their shocked faces. He didn't worry about acceptance, this team was full of homos anyway, but he realized how horribly out of character he behaved.

"Tsukki, you-"

"Shut up, we're going to eat fries."

He couldn't look at Yamaguchi. It was still too fresh and embarrassing, so he wasn't sure he would be able to keep his poker face. He almost smiled when Yamaguchi held his hand tighter.

"You're the coolest, Tsukki."


End file.
